


Art for 'You Know Who I Am' by BuckyAboveEverything

by Serinah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Art for a Story, Doodles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: A doodle of IM which I hope fits. :)*Young Tony Stark is forced to marry Captain America.It is either the best or worst thing to happen to him.Spoiler: It’s for the best, mostly. :)*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Art for 'You Know Who I Am' by BuckyAboveEverything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyAboveEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAboveEverything/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Know Who I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499363) by [BuckyAboveEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAboveEverything/pseuds/BuckyAboveEverything). 



> Bae, you are wonderful! <3


End file.
